Tomo Ni Yukou, Namae No Nai Kaibutsu
by Sakurada Kiritsugu
Summary: His last name is his father's. His first name is a slaughter. He is the legacy that the hero of Soul Society left behind. He is the son of Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia. And this is his story.


**Chapter 1: A white birth**

**Alright, shut yer yaps if you're gonna say something negative. Gimme a moment to explain, a'ight!?**

***ahem***

**First off, I know I have two other fics that are incomplete. Hell, I'm still typing the Voidwalker fic.**

**So why start another fic?**

**Simple, I have to. My mind is being crammed chock full of fic ideas and I need to get another one out of it. Don't worry, I have tampered with my mind enough so that I will only work on two fics at a time. Every time I do one chapter of one fic, I will work on the other as soon as I've uploaded it.**

**I know this will make the fics take longer to upload but bear with me. You guys are probably used to it by now.**

**Now, this fic is going to be a fic of one of my most favorite anime of all, Bleach. I love Bleach. Nuff said.**

**The main character is an OC. There will be other OCs in this fic as well. Probably a lot. But don't worry, you will see some familiar faces, both good and bad and some just plain annoying *cough*Kon*cough*DonKanonji*coughcough*.**

**With that said, I will have Ichimaru Gin here do the disclaimer simply because his death was incredibly tragic. Do your stuff bro.**

**Gin: You got it. Sakura-chan does no-**

**Me: HEY!**

**Gin: -t own Bleach, and he certainly ain't related or even friends with Tite Kubo. All he owns is the OCs. Enjoy!**

**-Line break for the lolz-**

In a hospital somewhere in Karakura, sat a man. This man had spiky orange hair, a color that would draw some odd looks, and had an eternal scowl on his face. Something he developed during his childhood.

He sat in the waiting room outside a delivery room for the pregnant. A number of other people were walking around or sitting down, be it nurses, other doctors or just people visiting the hospital.

They will soon wish they had ear buds though.

"ICHIGO YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL NEVER LET YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME AGAI-AAAARGGGH!" A very, VERY angry and pained voice suddenly shrieked out from the delivery room, causing other people outside to flinch and stare at the orange haired man who visibly flinched and hunched his back.

"AAAGGH-KAMI DAMN IT, I'LL EVEN CASTRATE YOU WHEN I'M OUT OF-GAAAAH!"

Looks of pity were directed at the same orange haired man who folded his arms and closed his eyes, some fear etching its way onto his scowl as he waited. Many of the men in the area were thinking the same thing.

'This guy has balls of steel to knock up this lady.'

The orange haired man was Kurosaki Ichigo, 25 years old. He looked human but his soul was far from it.

Inside, he was a Shinigami. If you don't know what a Shinigami is, you'll find out when you die.

He was also a hero on several occasions.

The savior of Soul Society. The black moon. The one who kicked Aizen's ass.

Yep, that heroic man is the same man who is currently fearing his wife's temper more than anything he's ever faced.

'I'd rather go one on one with Kenpachi if it got me away from her when she's angry.' He thought with fear.

_'Ichigo, you are over exaggerating. She will probably return to normal when the birthing is over.'_ Ichigo's zanpakutou named Zangetsu said coolly. The orange haired Vizard shrugged mentally as he waited.

A while of screaming and death threats later, a nurse walked out of the room after a small length of silence. The nurse removed her medical mask, revealing her to be Inoue Orihime.

"Kurosaki-kun! You can come in now! Congratulations!" She exclaimed happily. Ichigo shot out of his seat and entered the room, rushing straight towards the bed where his wife and newborn child were.

With her long black hair a bit messy and her face still a bit flushed, Kuchiki Rukia looked at Ichigo as he entered the room. She carried a small bundle in her arms softly as she smiled at her husband. "Ichigo, come here."

He obliged, though with a small moment of hesitation as he remembered the death threats and castration threats.

As he stood next to Rukia, he stared proudly at the bundle in her arms as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and lightly hugged her. A doctor walks up to Ichigo, wearing rectangular glasses and a medical cap on his head. The doctor was Ishida Uryu, the last Quincy.

"Congratulations Kurosaki, you have a healthy son. Though, if I may have a moment before you look at him, there is something important I need to discuss with you." Uryu said with a rare smile that was soon replaced by a serious look. Which was his normal look.

"Aww, come on Ishida." Ichigo whined a bit but obliged anyway as he followed the Quincy to the corner of the room. "What is it?"

"Your son is perfectly healthy, not a single imperfection wrong. The birthing was as clean as it could get and there were no irregularities in the birth."

"And?"

"And yet… he will look odd to you Ichigo. Just don't freak out."

Now worried, Ichigo rushes back to Rukia's side before she uncovers the small bundle enough so he could see the baby.

Which had bone white skin.

As the baby made a gurgling noise and opened its mouth, Ichigo saw his pale blue tongue. The baby's eyes opened briefly, enough to see that its eyes were inhuman.

Yellow iris with black sclera.

Just like HIM.

"Why… h-how the hell did he…" the Vizard stammered in fear and confusion as he stared at his albino baby.

"I don't know if this is a stroke of genetics or if he is simply affected by your Reiatsu, the fact remains that he looks like that." Uryu said as he readjusted his glasses.

"But he looks just like HIM! If everything actually fits together then…."

The reason for Ichigo's panic was simple. The baby had the same physical coloring of his alter ego. His inner hollow.

The one that vanished weeks before Rukia became pregnant.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, maybe this is just a coincidence… I don't think hollows can possess babies, or even a fetus. Or even at all." Orihime tried consoling the orange haired man.

"But then how would you explain this!? Hell, maybe a few years later he'll just gain his powers back an-"Ichigo cut himself off when he felt something small wrap around his finger. He turned his head back to the baby, which had grabbed his pinkie finger softly, laughing a bit. Rukia had lifted the baby up so it could capture Ichigo's hand, as she saw it was reaching out to him.

"I think he likes you." Rukia said playfully. Ichigo stared at the baby and then at his wife, unsure of what to do.

"R-Rukia, he could be-"

"Ichigo, look at the baby and try to feel his Reiatsu. Does he seem like a hollow?" the violet eyed woman interrupted.

Ichigo frowned and tried it. He was never the best at sensing Reiatsu but he could still do it.

And he barely felt anything from the baby.

"No…"

"This baby is by all rights and purposes a normal baby. Not a hollow, not a monster. This is a baby. Our son." Rukia said, smiling. Ichigo wanted to argue against that but she lifted the bundled baby up so he could hold it.

"Go on."

The orange haired man hesitated for a moment before taking the baby from Rukia and holding it softly in his arms. The infant laughed happily as it felt its father's arms hold it. Slowly, Ichigo began to smile, his scowl becoming less visible. Uryu and Orihime smile as well, seeing their friend begin to accept the baby.

"See? Who knows best?" the Kuchiki heiress asked with a cheeky grin. Ichigo rolled his eyes before kissing his wife softly on her lips.

"You do, midget."

"Oi!"

They all shared a laugh after that. Suddenly, the door was opened, revealing a number of other visitors, namely Ichigo's father and sisters, Renji, Chad, Mizuiro and Keigo, Tatsuki, Yoruichi and surprisingly, Byakuya.

"Ichigooooo, am I a grandfather yet!?" Isshin exclaimed loudly, his reply being Ichigo drop kicking the man.

"Aaah, shut up old man, you're gonna make him cry if you shout like that!" Ichigo shouted in a lower voice. His kick shocked and surprised the other, not because he did it (he does it all the time anyway) but because he was still carrying the baby.

The baby began to laugh happily immediately after Ichigo shouted, drawing some confused looks.

"Heh, looks like it likes to see its grandpa get hurt. That's one way to stop him from crying." Renji said with toothy grin.

"Just don't act like dad with this kid and you're golden, Ichi-nii." Karin said with an amused look.

"Awwww, it's so cuuute! Is it a boy? Is it a girl?" Yuzu asked as she stared at the baby, a twinkle in her eyes. The baby actually stopped laughing and stared at her, a confused expression on its face as it reached out and touched her nose.

"Hehe, he likes you!" Orihime giggles.

"Heh, good job Ichigo, you got a nice baby. No crying, no whining, just laughing at pain and poking everybody it sees." Yoruichi laughed as she saw the baby begin to squeeze Yuzu's nose gently.

"Hmm." Chad 'says', vocalizing his agreement.

"Kuchiki-san, how badly did it hurt?" Tatsuki asks Rukia with a worried look. The Kuchiki heiress immediately developed a look of pain as she began to remember what she went through.

"I've never felt so much pain… and I've been stabbed and nearly gutted lots of times. It doesn't matter how much you've trained your body, the pain will be intense. But it was worth it…" Rukia finished with a smile as she watches the visitors try and interact with the baby. She notices Byakuya walk up to her and nod.

"Good job Rukia. You gave birth to a fine baby. I hope it grows up to live up to not only the Kuchiki clan name but to the Kurosaki family's name. I'm proud of you."

Rukia smiled brightly. Getting a compliment from Byakuya was once in a blue moon as the stoic man had rather high expectations.

"Hey Ichigo, what are you gonna name him?" Keigo asked, causing everybody to become silent.

"U-uh… Rukia?" the Vizard asked as he looked at his wife who simply shook her head.

"You can name him. I'd like to see what you can come up with." She said with another cheeky grin.

"G-guh… okay… umm…"

Everybody held or hid their amused looks as Ichigo tried to come up with a name.

"Ah, Shura!"

Amused looks turned to either confusion, shock or horror.

"K-Kurosaki-kun, isn't that a bit violent for a baby's name?" Orihime asked rethorically.

i.e. Shura can be translated as the Japanese word for SLAUGHTER.

"I-it was the first thing I could think of!" Ichigo retorted.

It actually was the first thing he came up with in his mind. When he thought about his son, he inadvertently thought of his inner hollow, who had a passionate love for slaughter and destruction.

Hence, Shura.

The baby began to squeal and make other happy baby noises after the name was brought up, leading to raised eyebrows and surprised looks, especially from its father.

"You like that name?"

The baby only continued its noises as a reply. Ichigo began to smile as he held his son in his arms, his friends and family smiling as well at how happy the baby and the father is. Ichigo rarely shows his really happy smiles.

"Alright then. From now on, your name is Kurosaki Shura!"

The night went on as they talked and talked, interacting with the baby and also leaving the room when Rukia had to breastfeed the infant. It was by all means a start of a happy family.

It wasn't.

#16 years later, present time#

An alarm clock rang loudly, before a white fist smashed it into the wall, silencing the damned noisemaker.

"Cih, bloody alarm clock… I was wakin' up anyway…"

The figure began to stand up and stretch his back, before walking out of his room and downstairs.

The small house used to be a clinic. Though the clinic sign was already torn down from age. There wasn't even anybody with medical experience in the house.

The albino teen entered the kitchen and made himself breakfast, which consisted of toast, bacon and eggs. He ate quietly and quickly before cleaning up and walking upstairs to take a shower. As soon as he was done, he dried off and put on his school uniform.

Grabbing his bag and putting on his shoes, he turns his head towards a photo of two people, a woman with raven hair and violet eyes and a man with brown eyes and orange hair, with a face that looked so much like his own.

"See ya, mom and dad." Kurosaki Shura said before leaving the house and locking the door. As he walked down the street, he turned his head up and stared at the blue sky.

"*sigh* this is gonna be a long day, isn't it?"

-linebreak?-

**And there is the first chapter. Expect sporadic updates on this one. I may even only post a chapter of this after one or two chapters of Voidwalker.**

**Now, let me explain the timeline in this.**

**This is years after Aizen got his ass kicked. Ichigo regains all of his powers, minus one prior to Rukia's pregnancy.**

**There are no Sternritter, no Fullbringers either. Ichigo go this powers back the same way his dad did. Years of waiting, though they returned quicker than Isshin's did.**

**As for the baby, we have a few surprises in store. I already know what his zanpakutou will be called and his powers too.**

**And before any of you go "Rukia can't breastfeed, she doesn't have any breasts!" she grew some, okay. Hers are as big as Tatsuki's now, which is quite an achievement.**

**Though now Orihime's are the size of Rangiku's….**

**Now, as for the fact that Rukia and Ichigo are absent. I won't tell you what happened to them until the next chapter. Muahaha, the power of the cliffhanger.**

**I decided that Rukia and Ichigo will be absent because I wanted this fic to be a little different from other IchiRuki child fics. I don't know if there are other fics similar to this but I have searched and come up with nothing. If you know a fic similar to this, PM me will ya?**

**Anyhow, hope you guys will like this story.**

**And for those wondering when I will upload the next chapter of Voidwalker, it will be sometime soon hopefully. It will be a long chapter.**

**And be warned….**

**Kurosaki Shura will be an ass kickin badass in this fic. Only natural, after all he is the son of a badass dad and a badass/super-hot mom.**

**Ahem, that aside, see ya next time!**


End file.
